


The Insignificant Shirt

by bcandii



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed like nothing, but now, standing in the hallway of McKinley High, Kurt thought that maybe his choice of today's attire was going to be the end of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Insignificant Shirt

It was insignificant, at least that’s what he had originally thought. He didn’t think that anyone would even notice, except Puck and himself, but he had been wrong. Oh, so wrong. He had been excited, kind of thrilled, pushing boundaries. Now though, as he walked down the halls, he was worried. Everyone was looking at them, suspicion in their eyes. What if they knew? Puck will kill him, or at least break up with him, when he realizes that Kurt will be the entire cause for outing them as a couple, in the process, outing Noah as gay. He wasn’t all gay, Kurt says that he is bi-sexual, because girls didn’t ‘ick’ him out like they did Kurt, but Noah said he was wrong. He often reminded him that Noah Puckerman was Hummel-sexual. Whenever he would say this Kurt would ask, “Including Burt Hummel?” ‘It doesn’t matter now.’ Kurt thought, already missing his boyfriend who would probably be breaking up with him the first chance he got. When the bell rang and Kurt was still getting his books out of his locker, mainly because his first class was with Noah, Kurt was very surprised to find his boyfriend waiting outside their classroom door. ‘Is this the end of us?’ He asked himself, walking to the Mohawk wearing teen. “I’m sorry.” He said simply when he stopped in front of him.  
“I’m not.” Kurt knew his face had astonishment written all over it. “I am sorry for wanting to keep us a secret. I realized it today; I have nothing to be ashamed of. You have no reason to feel guilty. Besides, you look.. terrific.. wearing my shirt. Although, you looked better this morning when that was all you were wearing.” He winked saucily before wrapping his arm around Kurt’s waist and walked into their classroom. Gasps of shock and instant gossiping met their ears, as if they hadn’t figured already. Kurt cast Puck a confused glance but they took their seats anyways, lacing their fingers together subconsciously.  
“White Boy, when did this happen?” Mercedes said from his other side, gesturing to his boyfriend.  
“Almost four months.” Puck said with a happy smirk. Shock alit Mercedes face.  
“Wow.” Was all she could say for some time until, “And when did this happen?” She asked, waving her hand up and down at Kurt’s body. Kurt cast Noah a confused look.  
“What?” He asked, confusion in his voice.  
“It’s the talk of the entire school, your outfit.”  
“My.. outfit..”  
“Yeah, you haven’t had an outfit this down played since you wore your dad’s clothes to school.” Kurt continued to be stare at Mercedes until Noah leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
“They weren’t looking at you because they knew you were wearing my clothes, they thought you had changed your style!”  
”You mean we outed ourselves, for no reason?” Kurt whispered back.  
“No, there was every reason to. Everyone needed to know that you’re mine.” He said smirking again.  
“Yes, because you have so much competition.” Kurt laughed but it never met his eyes.  
“You don’t see the looks people give you, but I do. I had to stop myself from killing half of the football team when you were on the team, during every shower after practice!” He continued to whisper before turning to ‘Cedes. “He isn’t changing, just wanted to wear my shirt today.”  
“Your shirt?” She almost squeaked. Before they could blink, the black diva had her phone out and seemed to text EVERYONE.  
“We’ll be the hottest couple at McKinley now, you know that?” Noah asked.  
“Simply because you’re in a continuous relationship.” Noah merely shook his head looked at the teacher as he continued to drone on.  
It was in Glee when they really realized that being out was a good thing. “Great, you’re here. I heard that you two were a ‘couple’, that true?” Mr. Schue asked them, to which they nodded, and the Gleeks smiled. “Great, ‘cause I got a great idea for Regionals. Puck and Kurt will do our opening number-“ As he went on the explain his entire thought process, Kurt was astonished that even Rachel didn’t object. The pair was more than ecstatic to not have to hide, but they were even happier when they saw the wonderful smile on the other’s face.


End file.
